Second Sindria Arc
The Second Sindria Arc is the seventh story arc in the Magi manga series, which revolves around Sinbad trying to gather more power for his country and about the main characters trying to decide what they wanted to do from there on. Summary Judar's Infiltration Over the Sindria's main island, Judar breaks the barrier and infiltrates the country. Ja'far attacks him but is quickly defeated. Judar proceeds to talk with Sinbad. He asks him about Aladdin, who is considered the fourth Magi when in all previous era, only three of them existed. He mentions the other Magi besides him and adds that they're still alive. He says that Aladdin not only exists, but also displayed a mysterious power. He adds that since that time, Al-Thamen desires this power and asks Sinbad what does he wants to use Aladdin for. Some time later, Judar tears up and says that he's a victim of Al-Thamen as well. He mentions that Aladdin has shown him his past, but when Sinbad begins to sympathize with him, Judar laughs it off and says that even though he's been saying the truth, he doesn't care about it at all. Judar the tells Sinbad that he will destroy both Aladdin and Sindria. Judar tells about Sinbad's advantages but says that someone as strong as he would be really fun to kill. He also mentions the Kou Empire's Dungeon Capturers and declares that Kou will destroy Sindria. Kougyoku's Worries Kougyoku appears and asks what is he talking about. Judar reassures her that she can come back to her own country and adds that he will make her a General. Kougyoku hesitates, so Judar leaves with the words that Sindria is now their enemy. Later, Kougyoku asks Sinbad for an audience. She apologizes for what Judar's said but Sinbad reassures her that it's alright and she can stay in Sindria for as long as she wants. Dungeon Conqueror's Banquet The Dungeon Capturers come back and attend the banquet for them. Sinbad greets them and learns that Hakuryuu Ren obtained Zagan. Hakuryuu then hears from Koubun Ka what happened when he was away. He is asked if they should return immediately, but Kougyoku, drunk, protests. Hakuryuu says that he also wants to remain there for a little while. Then, his arm starts hurting. Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, Sharrkan and Yamraiha fool around. Path Aladdin then goes to Sinbad. He comments that there are a lot of festivals in Sindria and regrets that Morgiana can't be with them. Sinbad tells him that he wants to asks about the three Magi besides him. Aladdin knows that the other Magi besides him exists and asks Sinbad if he has met them. Sinbad introduces them. Then, he asks Aladdin if he could go to the Reim Empire as Sindria's Magi, but Aladdin refuses. Later, Sinbad takes Kougyoku on a walk. He tells her that it would be nice if they could be on friendly terms without reverting back to their first meeting. Kougyoku blushes and agrees. Ja'far comments that he's a bad person. He asks how much power he wants to obtain for the sake of Sindria and mentions that he already has Prince Alibaba, Morgiana, a Fanalis and the fourth Magi, Aladdin. Sinbad wants to know if he's become a sly person what Ja'far confirms. He adds that it's the path Sinbad has chosen. Ithnan Returns Hakuryuu talks with Sinbad about his desires and wants Sinbad to give it a though. Sinbad makes him happy by agreeing to this term. Then, Hakuryuu's arm hurts even more and soon it fells off, with a Black Rukh coming from it. Ithnan appears from Hakuryuu's arm. He attacks Sindria's citizens, so Sharrkan, Alibaba and Aladdin tries to fight him. However, Alibaba and Sinbad are stained by some of Ithnan's blood, which turns out to be the Curse Magic. Sindria's guards try to hit him, but Aladdin stops them. Ithnan explains that the curse will posses their blood and dry their Rukh black, which mean that they will fall into depravity. Before escaping, Ithnan notes that it was really comfortable to live inside Hakuryuu. Sinbad vs Ithnan Later, Sinbad says that what happened to them is not the curse, but the Magic, so there must be the way to undo it. Aladdin says he will do it. Sinbad orders Yamraiha to suppress Alibaba's curse, as he himself is alright, and chases after Ithnan by using Teleportation Magic Circle. Sinbad orders Ithnan to release the magic on Alibaba, but he refuses. Sinbad then Djinn Equips Focalor. Ithnan thinks it's conceited of him to come just by himself. Sinbad explains that the barrier what the barrier is, but soon falls in pain. Ithnan laughs that since Sinbad was given a curse, he can manipulate him. However, he quickly notices that Sinbad is already halfway fallen. Sinbad then summons his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, and defeats Ithnan. He sees the doll and crushes it. Alibaba's Curse In the Al-Thamen's quarter, its members notice that it's still not over, as Alibaba's curse is progressing. Alibaba is seen painfully struggling with it. Yamraiha says that he may die if they're not skilled enough. Sinbad comes back and asks about his situation. Yamraiha tells him that his resistance to the curse is stronger than normal. In this case, Sinbad persuades Aladdin to use Wisdom of Solomon and save him. Aladdin agrees. Inside Alibaba Inside Alibaba, Aladdin sees Alibaba's memories, which makes him smile. He then spots on Ithnan. He asks him to leave Alibaba, and Ithnan replies that Aladdin wish would be enough to make him vanish. He then says that he doesn't like this clear place and asks to let him disappear. Aladdin asks him why does he resent this world and forces him to answer. Ithnan calls him Solomon's proxy. In the meantime, Yamraiha notices that Alibaba's curse became weaker. Back inside Alibaba, Aladdin asks Ithnan why does he do such things like bringing wars and puberty to this world, to which Ithnan answers that it's to free from the destiny. Aladdin explains that his misunderstanding it and explains what destiny really is. He mentions Alma Torran, but when Ithnan refuses to talk about it, Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon and gets the information by himself. Before disappearing, Ithnan is surprised that he's coming back to Solomon's side with such a calm feeling. Alibaba's curse vanishes as well. Before coming back from Alibaba, Aladdin thanks Kassim, whose part joined with Alibaba, for helping with slowing down the curse. In Balbadd In Balbadd's territory, the Kou Empire has its western expedition's army's base. Judar arrives there and is greeted by Kouha Ren. Kouha comments that this country is really sultry. Then, Koumei Ren arrives and the three of them go to Kouen Ren, where he states that the day in which the Kou Empire will obtain the whole word is imminent. In Sindria In Sindria, Ja'far announces the results of the last dungeon diving, with the Dark Metal Vessel as the greatest achievement. Sinbad addresses to his Eight Generals and tells them to fear not, as they have enough strength to overcome all obstacles and adds that the would the wished to continue is their destiny itself. Plans for the Future Kougyoku, Alibaba and Crowns of Flowers Kougyoku is looking at flowers and wonders what Sinbad is doing. She is interrupted by Koubun Ka who notifies her of the order to return immediately, but she doesn't want to. Koubun is appalled, so she laughs it off. Alibaba is looking for something and he accidentally steps on Kougyoku's flowers. Kougyoku thinks that she's lucky to not having to marry her and then she gets a coronet as an apology. She asks him how he did it and he begins to teach her. Morgiana and Hakuryuu Kougyoku and Alibaba are watched from faraway by Morgiana who thinks that she has to become stronger. She then hears Hakuryuu's spear falling. She worries about him after losing his arm, but he thinks that it's exactly the reason he can't rest and wonders how he can use Zagan's powers. Then, part of Life Magic activates. Aladdin Aladdin is sitting alone and is watching what everyone is doing. He addresses to Ugo saying that he really like this world and won't let it end. Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha fixes Aladdin's turban. She then tells him about the bad affinity between Djinn and Magicians. She then goes to Sinbad and asks if the "test sample" examination bore any results. She recognizes the symbol on the Dark Metal Vessel as Magnostadt Academy's "Magical Charm Mark". Then, asked about Dunya Musta'sim's state, she says that she's awake but hasn't spoken with anyone, so Sinbad decides to go to her. Meanwhile, Aladdin is having fun with Dunya. He asks her why won't she talk with anyone besides him and she replies it's because of the ties Sindria presumably has with Magnostadt. Then, Sinbad and Yamraiha come in. Sinbad clears the misunderstanding about Sindria, Magnostadt, and Yamraiha, but Dunya is incredulous. Yamraiha then asks Dunya to believe in her master. Later, Ja'far announces that now Dunya has enough strength to talk, but she's weaker and weaker everyday. Hakuryuu's Decision Next, Alibaba and Morgiana talk with Hakuryuu as he announces he's going to depart from Sindria. He explains that he's wants to join his sister. When asked what Alibaba and Morgiana are going to do, Alibaba says with smile that they're going to stay there a little longer and asks Morgiana if he's right, but she can't answer. Hakuryuu then asks Alibaba if he's okay with Balbadd's situation, but he quickly says he believes that Alibaba has some plans about it. Then, he voices his thoughts about Alibaba, but Alibaba says that Hakuryuu already told him that, back in the Dungeon Zagan. Hakuryuu ends the conversation with a statement that Alibaba will surely follow the path he believes in. Alibaba doesn't have much words for this. Aladdin's Decision Later that day, Alibaba chats in a bed with Morgiana and Aladdin. Alibaba informs his friend about Hakuryuu's decision and says that he will miss him. Aladdin tells them that he will go on a journey alone. Alibaba is appalled when he hears about Aladdin's solo journey. He doesn't understands his reasons well and wants to go with him. Meanwhile, Yamraiha voices her strong desire of sending Aladdin out to Magnostadt and letting him become a wonderful Magician. In the meantime, Aladdin says that he wants to make Alibaba a king who gives a hope to others but notes that he's not strong enough. He then tells Alibaba and Morgiana that they should think what will they do from now on. The Dark Continent The next day, Morgiana asks Masrur about the Dark Continent and learns that she won't find any Fanalis there. Masrur tells her to go there instead of regretting it later. Drinking Later, Alibaba drinks with Sharrkan in a pub but only he does is complaining. Sharrkan remarks that he's a prince himself and he shouldn't be so willing to work under the another country's king. Alibaba is then kicked out from the pub. While lying on the ground, he reassures himself that Aladdin will change his mind. Aladdin and Dunya In the night, Aladdin reveals to Dunya that he's going to Magnostadt, as he can't leave a place that discriminates Goi alone, so to not let it end like his homeland. Dunya's Funeral Dunya dies of an aftereffect of using Dark Metal Vessel. During her funeral Alibaba wonders what it really is, and Aladdin answers that he will investigate in her homeland. Talking about Past Meanwhile, Hakuryuu talks with Morgiana. He reveals to her some of the Kou Empire and Al-Thamen's secrets as well as his family being murdered by them. To change the topic, he asks her about her family. Getting to know that she doesn't have one and used to be a slave until not long ago, he tries to encourage her. Sinbad vs Kougyoku Alibaba's training is interrupted by Kougyoku who presents the improvement of her flower crowns. She offers him to duel with her. After she Djinn Equips, Sinbad notices it and, with some kind of plan, asks her to show him her powers. Sinbad and Kougyoku fight each other in their Full Djinn Equip form. Kougyoku is happy to be able to fight with all her strength. To end things quickly, she summons her Extreme Magic, Vainel Ganezza, but Sinbad counterattacks with Foraz Zora. He then changes his Equip to Zepar. He uses very powerful Sound Magic on Kougyoku and puts her to sleep. Alibaba and Sinbad Later, Alibaba is depressed that he's still unable to Djinn Equips when even a girl like her can. Sinbad reassures him that even though Kougyoku's talent is above average, he's no less and his inability might be caused by the changes in his Magoi. Sinbad then promises to train with him to check and voices his hope to fight Al-Thamen together. Friends When Kougyoku wakes up, Alibaba explains her what happened. She is proud of her abilities and says that it was really fun. She also says that she will go back to the Kou Empire. Alibaba wants to know what will Kougyoku do if her brother will decide to fight against Sindria and Sinbad. She tells him that Sinbad was her first love and even though she knows he will never answer her feelings, she still loves him. She then tells him his history, which turns out to be similar to Alibaba's. She then says she will not use her powers against Sindria, what is overheard by Ja'far. When Kougyoku hears that Alibaba's is also a lowborn, she orders him to become her first friend. Alibaba agrees but is too formal with her and makes her angry, so he casually asks her to become friends and she accepts. The Day of Departure Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu talks about their routes. Morgiana exclaims she will go to the Dark Continent thanks to Hakuryuu's encouraging, which makes him blush. Alibaba sends Kougyoku off as if they were close friends, but he doesn't speak with the rest even on the day of departure. After last conversation with their masters and Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu leave on the ship, warmly goodbyed by Sindria's citizens. They talk about not being able to talk with Alibaba, who is hiding behind them. Navigation Category:Second Sindria Arc Category:Story Arcs